Star Gazing
by Mendori-chan
Summary: Who would have thought that one night under the weight of a million stars would enlighten two unlikely people to a conversation they will live to remember?HoroTamao


**Star Gazing**

_Summary: Who would have thought that one night under the wieght of a million stars would enlighten two unlikely people to a conversation they will live to remember_? HoroTamao

==============

"Isn't that unfair?" Horo horo raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do here?"

"Well…" Asakura Yoh scratched his head, thinking of an apporpriate reason for Horo horo to _stay put_. It was going to be a really busy night for Anna and him because Kino requested them to drop by. Of course, Anna would _never _in her life allow the blue-haired glutton to come along. He would just race to the refrigerator and swallow everything up, much to Anna's embarrassment. It was her future at stake!

"Stay put." Anna came down from the stairs and gave a deadly look on the Ainu. She smirked sarcastically and continued, "Don't tell me you're scared now that you're the only one left in the house."

Horo horo stood up. "I AM NOT!" he protested, frowning. "Go ahead and enjoy your night out. I'll be just fine here at home, thank you." The sarcasm in his voice was a never for Kyouyama Anna that there were veins _literally_ bulging out from her clenched fists.

"T-Technically, Tamao-chan will also be here…" Yoh tried to reason with them before rage takes over the two.

Horo horo blinked. "Tamao?" he repeated as if he had no idea who that was.

Speaking of which, the pink-haired prophet was standing behind them. "Horo-kun no baka…" she muttered.

"She cooked practically everything you ate," Yoh reminded him.

Five seconds later, a click on Horo's head. "Oh yeah…" he turned back and grinned at the girl. "Gomene, I tend to forget things once I'm grumpy."

"Right…" she rolled her eyes and walked beside him, smiling. "Master Yoh, Miss Anna, we'll be okay here at home."

Anna nodded. "Just make sure that _he_," she pointed at Horo horo, "will not tolerate you to cook anything too much."

The Ainu winced.

"Will do, Miss Anna." Tamao bowed curtly as Yoh and Anna walked out the house to leave.

She shut the sliding door softly.

"Ne, Tamao…" Horo horo spoke in his I'm-oh-so-cute tone. "You were just kidding back there, right? And you do understand that I get so hungry sometimes that I lose my sanity."

The prophet chuckled as she walked to the living room with Horo horo behind. "I can't disobey Miss Anna's request and you do know that," she turned around, hands on her hips, "don't you?"

"L-Let's have a deal then." His eyes sparked in determination. "You won't tell Anna that I ate your food and I won't tell her that you cooked for me. Deal?"

Tamao sighed. "And what do I get out of this?"

There was a long pause before he replied, "Basically, nothing."

"Ugh…"

"Wait! Wait! You can make me do anything you wish and I won't complain, I swear!"

An idea lit up. "_Anything…_?" she repeated, a sign of maliciousness in her tone.

_Why do I even bother? _Horo horo sighed, then looked at Tamao. "Anything." __

But instead of going in the kitchen to prepare, Tamao sat on the open porch comfortably. "You can cook, can you?"

"Tamao!" he moaned. "I _can_ cook but I _can't _cook well. There's a difference you know!"

She laughed, amused. She was starting to like teasing the Ainu…a lot. But her attention was caught by a falling star that streaked down in the spacious dark sky. She gasped and tried to think of a wish as quickly as possible.

She clutched her hands tightly and murmured something about good fortune blah blah.

Horo horo sighed as he sat beside the girl, then looked up at the night sky. It was full of stars, dim and bright, big and small. This, too, amused the Ainu. He missed gazing at them since he did so every night back in his tribe with Pirika. Oh, how she used to fantasize about having the boy of her dreams one day.

He sighed once more as soon as Tamao finished her wish. "So…" he spoke. "What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret," she replied, smiling. "Besides, it won't come true if I told you."

"Why do you even bother on trusting an inanimate object to make all your dreams come true?" He rested his back on the stiff wall behind him, his hands at the back of his head. "I mean, what can a falling star do?"

Tamao frowned. "Look who's talking."

"What?" he sat up.

"Food is just your obsession, Horo-kun. Can you manage to live without it?" there was a question in her voice.

"Hell no!" he replied immediately. "And what does that have to do with falling stars?"

"Inanimate objects…" Tamao gazed up at the sky once more. "We just live with them and they become a part of our lives." She smiled at the Ainu beside her. "Don't you want to try to wish, too?"

The boy grunted. "I'm satisfied by my way of living, thank you." A sarcastic tone. "I have you to cook for me. What's more to ask?"

The prophet curled up her legs and rested her chin on the surface of her bent knees. "Maybe…someone."

There was a long and awkward silence that filled the spacious house as the two just stared up at the sky, gazing at the stars that adorned it. Funny how one little conversation silenced the Ainu and his stomach, that it even brought him into a world of stillness. He never appreciated the wishes people belived in the stars, but he always appreciated their beauty.

"How about zodiac," Tamao broke the silence suddenly. "What's your sign Horo-kun?" She faced him, looking at him curiously.

"November 27…" he murmured and thought for a short while. "Sagittarius."

"I'm a Gemini, born on June 17."

"And?" he raised an eyebrow.

The girl thought for a while. "According to what I've read from the internet, a Gemini is an intellectual person and a Sagittarius is an explorer. The Gemini is ruled by planet Neptune and Sagittarius, by Mars." Her cheeks suddenly flared up once she got to a point, much to Horo's curiosity.

"What about it?" he asked.

Tamao suddenly stood up, her cheeks still crimson. "You don't seriously believe in those things, right?" Her eyes shook uncomfortably and she didn't wait for a reply. "So there's no use in telling you anyway."

Horo horo looked amused, then pulled Tamao back into sitting position. "I don't, but it seems interesting by the way your face flushes." He had a teasing grin plastered on his face, which made the prophet blush even more, if that were possible.

"Okay…so I kind of went the extra mile," she explained as her companion nodded slowly, listening. Tamao cleared her throat. "I looked up the zodiac in a website while I was surfing in the internet. I…I…"

Horo horo looked at her eagerly.

"I took a peek at the love pairing on Gemini and Sagittarius, okay?"

The Ainu grinned mischievously, causing Tamao to turn pink. "I never knew you had a crush on me, Tamao." He kidded, playfully brushing her pink hair delicately.

"B-Baka!" she stuttered, hitting him on the head with clenched fists. And damn it, it was embarrassing!

"Ow, ow, ow!" Horo horo held both of her feminine hands and shoved them away in a safer distance. "I was only kidding! It's not like you really do like me…"

And this silenced her.

"Wait a sec," Horo horo gently let go of her hands from his grasp and smirked once more. "You really do, don't you?"

Tamao blushed profusely as she averted her gaze. "Iie, we're just friends. Besides, I also looked up at Master Yoh's sign."

Horo horo always knew that there will come to a ponit in their conversation where Yoh would unexpectedly come in. He couldn't blame her for liking him a lot. A lot.

_A whole lot._

"I can't put up with you anymore, Miss Tamamura." The Ainu sighed exasperatedly. "How come when things get so interesting, you suddenly include Yoh just so we'd go off-topic?"

Tamao blinked and had a thought cross her mind. "You're jealous, aren't you?" the question seemed to slip away.

Horo horo's face turned pink unexpectedly. "W-What are you talking about?" he stuttered. "Why should I be jealous when all I want from you is your homemade cooking?!"

"If I hired a professional chef, would you still think of me that way?" asked Tamao. She wanted to know.

The Ainu was silent for a while, then he replied, "There is no one on earth whom I could compare you with your cooking, and you know that."

The prophet smiled bitterly. _Only my cooking… nothing more. _"Thanks Horo-kun…"

_I just have to accept it somehow that you will only be there for me because my cooking…nothing more. I shouldn't have fallen for you… but I couldn't fight it. And the only way for me to deny that is to tell you that Master Yoh holds a more strong place in my heart… when it's actually YOU whom I have cherished since before._

Tamao yawned all of a sudden when she felt her eyes droop. It was already late and she was getting very sleepy. By the time she wanted to stand up and excuse herself to sleep, Horo horo suddenly drew her close to him. She looked up and saw the smiling Ainu, telling her,

"It's okay."

She didn't protest from the lack of sleep as she allowed herself to sluber, leaning against the Ainu's chest. And in an instant, she was in dreamland.

Softly…delicately… Horo horo gave a light kiss on her head and smiled. "I need you more in my life than what you think, Tamao. And no matter how hard I try to deny it, I will always love you from afar until you will finally let go of Yoh."

He never knew that the prophet has been loving him ever since.

And only the fallings stars knew how deep their feelings are for one another. Hopefully someday, the skies will unravel the tangled knot that prevents them from facing the truth.

**End.**

* * *

Please tell me if I got the right planet for Gemini. I've been really annoyed with zodiacs so I just wrote a fic about them. Review, onegai desu!! This was written fast-paced, so I'm so sorry.


End file.
